Directional drilling in oil exploration and production is used to reach subterranean destinations or formations with a rotating drill string. One type of directional drilling involves rotary steerable drilling systems. Rotary steerable drilling systems use the rotary power of the drill string for drilling, while at the same time steering an attached rotating drill bit toward a desired target location in a subterranean formation. These steering systems typically include a housing that is rotationally fixed in the borehole, a drilling shaft that is rotatably supported in the housing, and additional components that orient the drill bit relative to the housing, and bias the bit in the desired drilling direction into the formation.
In order to prevent, or at least impede rotation of the housing, anti-rotation devices are employed on the rotary steerable drill that press against the formation in order to resist rotation of the housing in the wellbore.